Shifting Priorities
by enchanttheme
Summary: After two years of staying in America, Ryoma is back. Still as haughty as ever with tennis as the only thing on his mind... or is it?
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN PRINCE OF TENNIS NOR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS. (SADLY)

A/N: First Ryosaku fic. Not sure about the reception but I hope you guys will enjoy it.

Students, new and old, grudgingly entered Seigaku Junior High. Their summer vacation seemed short lived as the start of the new school year began faster than it lasted, in everyone's chagrin. With heavy footsteps, they slowly entered the school gate. The air was gloomy. Sigh after sigh were heard from each student as they came inside the school building… until an angel with a cherry smile and sleek long auburn hair entered the premises. Male students gaped in appreciation as the evolving beauty of a once docile girl transformed into that of a modern day princess come to life. Long soft wavy hair. Sparkling brown eyes. Small kissable lips. A captivating smile. A slender body with a million dollar legs that seem to go on forever. She was, in plain words, ethereal.

As she passed them, they got a whiff of her sweet strawberry scent.

_Ah, Hime-chan…_

Feeling her schoolmates steady gazes, she glanced at them and smiled in silent greeting.

Furious beating hearts suddenly changed the atmosphere from gloominess to anticipation. Their minds locked on one thought - I will confess to Ryuzaki-chan. Their necks craned as they tried to catch a glimpse of her retreating back.

Momentarily trapped in lala land they failed to notice the gulf of students hurrying towards them as the school bell was about to ring. They were sent back to earth with spraining backs and dirty uniforms as they lay unmoving on the ground. Just then a pair of cat-like eyes entered the gate, oblivious of the male students lying on the ground.

'Sakuno-chan! We're still in the same class!' her bestfriend, Tomoka, gleefully hugged Sakuno.

Ryoma inwardly groaned, his ears already hurting this early in the morning when he just came back from America over the weekend. He was still adjusting from the time differential.

He glared mercilessly from where he heard that noise come from.

Tomoko feeling a bad omen turned around.

'Ryoma-sama!' she exclaimed, her voice rising several octaves more.

He rubbed his ears in annoyance while Tomoka's eyes roamed, noting the changes two years in America did to him. He looked hot enough to eat. His jet black hair remained as unruly as it was before but it was a little longer than it has been before. It gave him a cool sexy look like he had just come out of bed without a care what his hair looked like. Her hands itched to comb his hair into place. He was towering her now. He was probably as tall as Fuji-senpai but would still fall short of Momo-senpai's height. She could see the lines of his strong arms, just the right size for tennis. She could also see the faint sign of his chiselled chest as his uniform molded it with his every move. Oh how nice would it be to lay her head on Ryoma. Oh Ryoma-sama….

Ryoma, satisfied that the noise had died down, sat at the farthest seat from the front and was situated near the window where he could see the tennis court.

Sakuno pinched Tomoka out of her reverie.

'Owww…hmmmm.' Sakuno hurriedly stifled her bestfriend's scream before she annoyed him any further. From the corner of her eyes, she silently glanced at Ryoma as Tomoka babbled on how good it felt that their prince was back.

He opened his eyes feeling someone's gaze. He started scanning the room when their homeroom teacher entered the classroom. He shrugged and focused his eyes on their teacher.

Dismissal came like a whiff. Ryoma quickly gathered his things and took his leave with his tennis bag slung to his side.

'Echizen-san you forgot your notebook.' Sakuno swiftly handed him his forgotten notebook.

'Hn.' He expertly masked his confusion with a blank face. What was her name again? Ah. His couch's granddaughter. Ryuzaki. Was she in the same class? He failed to notice.

He took off.

Sakuno, unfazed by his usual cold attitude, went back to their classroom for her things.

Some things never change. He did not even recognize that she opted calling him by his last name instead of her usual Ryoma-kun. What's worst was he did not even know they were in the same room the whole day when she was just sitting right in front of him!

Ryoma will always be Ryoma.

Tennis would be his sole world for god knows how long.

'Ochibi!' Surprise turned to annoyance when he felt someone dangling at his side.

'My you've gotten taller but you're still our ochibi!' the tennis acrobat clung to him without care that his feet were hanging on air.

'Still ochibi to me!' the dunk smash king rang his bike's horn as he came towards them.

'Sssssss. Girly bike.'

'Cut your hair before you tell that to my face.'

'Take that back!'

'No you take it back!'

Momo's bike dropped helplessly to the ground as he prepared himself for a fight. Kaidoh, never backing down, motioned Momo to come closer which irritated the latter more.

'Should we stop… FIGHTING BOTH OF YOU ARE SISSIES!'

'Fuji, you shouldn't have handed him his racket.' The mother hen of the team worriedly looked at the scene unfolding.

The tennis prodigy just smiled as his eyes remained closed.

'100% chance that this would have happened.' His spectacles gleamed as he looked at his notebook.

'Senpai you're heavy.'

'Don't be disrespectful ochibi!'

'Eiji, let Echizen-san go. We don't want him injured even before the tournament starts.'

Kikumaru reluctantly let go.

'One more word from one of you and you'll be running laps!' the stern voice of their captain echoed from the court.

All of them shivered involuntarily.

Ryoma looked questioningly at them. They already graduated from Junior High so it was a bit of a shock that they were in the school grounds. Let alone in the Seigaku court.

Before he had his answers, Coach Ryuzaki called their attention.

The original Seigaku team gathered.

'As you must know this year would be a special year. This year's tennis tournaments would be invitational and only the best players of the school will join. New and old members alike. Thus that is why you are all here.' Her eyes roamed around as she looked at each one of them, 'I see that everyone is here including you Echizen.'

He nodded, excitement bubbling inside him. He did not know about this tournament but he just went to the tennis court to talk to the coach to ask her to let him play for the span of time he was here. It was a good thing he let his Oyaji pester him into coming back to Japan.

_'If you want to play one of the best tennis of your life then go back to Japan.'_

He associated his words to his much awaited tennis match with him. But this was better than nothing as his oyaji was always sprawled on their house looking at his dirty magazines.

He gripped the strap of his tennis bag tighter.

This was going to be an interesting year.

Sakuno passed alongside the tennis court and did not stop until she heard the familiar grunts of her senpais. The tennis club was never the same without them. The members that followed after them were also good but it wasn't the elite team that it was before when she was still in middle school. She automatically went near the fence and unconsciously surveyed the court searching for a player with a white cap. She did not have to search long as she came face to face with the said person himself as he entered the court after his water break.

Caught off guard, she flashed him her brightest smile, showing a perfect set of white teeth. But it might have been too bright for Ryoma as he adjusted his cap to shield his eyes a little.

Embarrassed, she abruptly took one step away from the fence when the rest of the team caught sight of them.

'Are you visiting Echizen, Ryuzaki? Young love!' Momo exclaimed, dramatically hugging his racket.

Blushing, she looked away from Ryoma while he remained stoic and continued walking inside the court.

'Sakuno-chan!' Eiji walked past Ryoma to muffle her with a hug. 'You have gotten prettier Sakuno-chan!'

Curious, Momo came forward to where they were and stared at her face in close proximity, too close. 'You sure are pretty Ryuzaki… Aww!'

He looked back, massaging his now swollen head, fresh from Ryoma's attack.

'Our practice match is about to start Senpai.'

He went ahead of them with a deadly glint on his eyes.

Momo gulped.

_This'll be the death of me._

Fuji's eyes momentarily opened for a second before it closed and a smile of conspiracy marked his face.


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN PRINCE OF TENNIS NOR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS. (SADLY)

The breeze from the open window slowly blew his hair, sending him a whiff of a sweet scent his nose easily recognized while his mind clearly failed to do so. It was a familiar scent but he could not pinpoint what it was exactly. Nevertheless, it gave him a sense of calmness and tranquility he so seldom feels. He felt like sleeping. His lids never felt heavier. The noise around him started to die down. His breath slowly went into rhythm, heaving gently. And a second later, he was in paradise.

He was at peace with the world. His body rejoiced for its much needed sleep. He hasn't been able to sleep this good in ages. At night, he would be able to sleep for only a short while then lay wide awake at dusk. It all started when he came back from America, he just associated it with the time differential but a month has already passed and his sleeping problem still remained.

An incessant noise kept pestering his sleep. He decided to ignore it until a poking pain sent him suddenly spiralling up.

'Ah, Echizen! Thank you for volunteering, go in front and solve the problem on the board.'

He stared blankly at their math teacher, momentarily confused, but his feet already started to move in front. He easily solved the problem and with his usual air went back to his seat, one thought in mind, who the hell disrupted his sleep?!

Sakuno bit her lower lip guiltily. She has long graduated from being accident prone but accidents do happen now and then. She grimaced at the thought. A while ago Tomoka's pen rolled out of her reach near Sakuno's desk, Tomoka caught Sakuno's gaze and her lips motioned for her fallen pen. Catching on, Sakuno bent down for her pen but it was further down her reach so she turned to her side, braced her right hand on the table at her back for support and went down under the table for it. It took her a little more effort until she got hold of the pen. What she did not realize was, she was still holding her pen, the cap faced her but the pointy end was unknowingly stabbing the arms of her classmate hard, giving way to his silent uproar.

_Sorry Ryoma-kun. _

* * *

He was holding a bottle of Ponta when he heard the familiar rambling of his classmate. His hands involuntarily caressed his ears.

_Damn the noise!_

He took one big step out of ear shot when the same sweet scent captivated his nose. He followed the scent unfortunately the irritating noise grew louder with each step he made. If only he'd be able to hit a girl with his tennis ball. Damn. The noise was buzzing in his ears. It's either he walk away or follow the intoxicating scent. He chose the latter.

_For my well deserved sleep._

He carefully came closer, not wanting to attract attention. He saw Sakuno leaning on one of the sakura trees in their school yard with her loud mouthed friend sitting next to her. He sniffed the scent again. The scent was coming from one of them.

'Sakuno-chan! You smell so wonderful! Is that a new scent?'

'Eh no, I have been wearing this scent for a long time. Obachan and I went to the mall yesterday when I ran out of it. This body butter smells really good so I never change it.' She turned red when she mentioned the name, 'It's called eat me.'

'Oh… Sakuno-chan you…' Tomoka teased.

'Tomoka-chan.' she chastised, her face as red as a ripe tomato.

_Body butter? What the heck is that crap? Eat me? What a ridiculous name._

Ryoma sauntered away silently with a plan in mind.

* * *

He timed his arrival just in time. He saw Sakuno taking her shoes from her locker. His mind set, he came forward when she was about to close hers. He could feel the body heat emanating from her body as he raised his right hand to open his locker while his left hand rested on the locker beside hers, purposely caging her.

'Eh Ryoma-kun…' she squeaked. She had reverted back to calling him as she used to. No such difference after all. Ryoma does not care less whatever she called him just not 'Made made dane'. So might as well go with what she was accustomed to calling him.

'Hn.' He glanced down at the sound of his name and inhaled her sweet scent, the exact same scent he smelled this morning and during free period.

Bingo.

He closed his empty locker door, his shoes were already in his tennis bag. He left a red faced Sakuno clutching her chest.

* * *

He looked at the round packaging sitting on his palm. He had just finished bathing and was debating whether he should apply the product on his skin or not. He does not want to go to school especially during practice smelling like a girl.

_Fuck._

With a long sigh, he decided to apply it only on his left hand. As long as he can smell the scent near him he would be okay. He took a small portion of the body butter and spread it all over his hand.

This better work.

* * *

Ryoma woke up the next day feeling grumpier than usual. He threw the body butter in the trash bin outside his house. The damn thing did not work! But he was sure to check that it was the same one as he had heard Sakuno was using. The smell was identical. But why the hell did it not work!

Annoyed beyond relief, he scowled at everyone that came passed him. No one dared go near him unless they want to be pummelled by flying tennis balls.

'Are you alright Ryoma-kun?' her serene chirpy voice echoed through his head.

He looked at her scowling but without intensity.

Unfazed, she checked for his temperature.

'You look tired. Are you really alright?'

It was one of the longest conversations they had but Ryoma still spoke so little.

He did not respond but rounded to the corner with Ryuzaki in tow.

'Eh, Ryoma-kun… my hand…' she was looking at his hand holding her wrist.

He ignored her and continued walking out of the school gate, 'Stay close to me. I don't want you getting lost.'

She blushed at his words but nodded. Her heart was beating rapidly from her chest. She could not think, her brain blown to pieces. How could Ryoma still have this much effect on her?

After several streets and a train ride they arrived at his house.

Sakuno looked questioningly at Ryoma but he has already let go of her wrist and dutifully removed his shoes. She had no choice but to remove hers as well.

She quietly followed him down the hall to the door of his room. She was debating whether to go in or not when Ryoma carefully dragged her inside.

'I need to sleep.'

Not understanding how that was related to her, she stood frozen in her place at the side of the bed.

Ryoma not wanting to waste a minute more and needing his evasive sleep, pulled her down to his bed.

She nervously fell on his fluffy bed, her eyes tightly closed as he waited for his next move. She felt the side of his bed dip lower as he laid down. He, again, pulled her near him. Sakuno stiffly landed on his hard chest. He gently stroked her hair, silently telling her to relax. She sighed and opened her eyes. Feline eyes descended on her brown ones until his closed.

Finally, sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN PRINCE OF TENNIS NOR ANY OF ITS CHARCTERS.

He slept the whole afternoon, effectively missing his afternoon class. His eyes shifted from the ceiling to his alarm clock, if he left now he still had time to spare before their afternoon practice starts. He yawned and tried to get up but a heavy weight on his left shoulder forbade him to do so. With a creased forehead he turned and had the shock of his life.

What was Ryuzaki doing in his room, sleeping in his bed, and pillowing his arm?

He pinched the bridge of his nose while he recalled how he dragged Ryuzaki to his home.

He cursed. Ryuzaki-sensei will be extremely pissed when she found out that he was the reason why her granddaughter was absent from their afternoon class.

_It was not as if I had a choice_ he internally defended himself.

His body moved on its own accord. His senses went on complete overdrive once it recognized her scent. The only thing that registered in his mind was Ryuzaki was sleep. He felt like a thirsty traveler in the desert finally finding an oasis. A lost man finally finding a reason to live. A scientist finally solving one of the world's greatest mysteries. In short he was desperate and Ryuzaki was his only solution.

His brows furrowed as he tried to understand why the useless body butter did not work last night. Was it only made for a woman's skin? Did he apply it incorrectly? He could smell the same identical scent from Ryuzaki and the body butter, so what did he do wrong?

Che.

He had to find out if he wanted to sleep tonight and the succeeding nights ahead for that matter.

He looked at Ryuzaki. He could ask her. He shook his head. No. Better to ask his sempais. He just has to find a way without letting them know of his current dilemma and at the moment his only solution.

His eyes instantly landed on the sleeping girl lying on his arm. He slowly lifted her head up and froze when her eyes slowly opened but not wanting to look embarrassed he schooled his expression and coolly removed his numb arm while he still supported her head.

Still disoriented from sleep Sakuno only looked at Ryoma dazedly and her eyes grew once her mind's gear righted. She instantly sat up and tried to look at every other direction except his.

Ryoma stood from the bed and turned his back on her to hide his slightly red face. He moved his stiff arm in circular motion to relax the muscle.

'I'm sorry. I wasn't able to help myself from sleeping. Will your arm be alright? Why did you bring me here with you? Did you need help with something? You do know we've missed our afternoon class.' She could not stop her mouth from moving as her mind started speeding.

'Hn.' _She changed. Now she talks too much. _

His mouth stretched a little, preferring this Sakuno who knows how to speak her mind and share her thoughts than the old one who stuttered her words.

Ryoma, accustomed to never explaining himself, lazily walked farther from his bed with no backward glance as he easily spotted his tennis cap.

He could feel her steady gaze on his back but he still refused to look back. He in turn heard her long sigh.

If she was the old Sakuno she would have let this go. She knew how stubborn Ryoma was once he had decided on doing something or on not doing anything. But she changed, she also found a stubborn streak of her own. She needed answers. Heck, she would demand them. They just slept on one bed for Pete's sake. On his room. With just the two of them.

She opened her mouth to push him to answering when her eyes landed on his alarm clock. Her eyes grew large. She will be late.

_We'll talk another time Ryoma-kun_.

She hurriedly leapt out of bed.

Leaving the door slightly open, he moved out of his room fully expecting Ryuzaki to follow but a minute passed and there was no Ryuzaki in sight. He reentered his room but like a spinning coin he quickly exited his room again. He closed his eyes, completely red faced. An image of Ryuzaki clad only in her white uniform blouse which was just long enough to cover her panties teasingly reappeared from his thoughts. She was leaning down to reach her skirt at the bottom of her feet. She was probably fixing her uniform which was crumpled from sleep.

His heartbeat sped, not from the usual excitement he gets from playing tennis or from beating a great opponent. It was entirely different but he decided to dismiss it as he saw the time.

Careful not to come in unannounced_, _in his room of all places, he knocked.

'Let's go.' Ryuzaki hurriedly ran past him.

With only tennis occupying his mind, he followed without a word.

All of them were panting after their afternoon practice.

* * *

'My legs feel like sleeping but nothing a burger can't fix.' Momo's mouth watered as he imagined biting a big chunk of his favorite burger.

'No wonder you're too slow. All that burger deposit is weighing you down.' Kaidoh hissed. He was partnered with Momo and they lost to Fuji and Ryoma in a doubles match.

Momo looked at Kaidoh pissed, 'All that running made you too light to even return a serve.'

In an instant both of them were at arms length.

They both turned to see their captain's gleaming eyes, 'Still have enough strength.'

Both of them immediately walked to the locker room with either of their arms stiffly resting on each other's shoulders.

'I'll deal with you another time viper.'

'Shut up Mamushi. Buchou will hear you.' he hissed.

Once inside the locker room they quickly separated as if burned.

'You're different today Echizen.' Fuji observed.

Inui nodded in agreement, demonically smiling as he scribbled in his notebook.

'Your serves are faster. Your reaction time quicker.' He continued.

The rest of the team furrowed their brows, 'Eh sempai, I did not see any difference. He's the same ruthless Ochibi in the court.'

Momo absentmindedly touched the still tender bruise on his stomach which he got when Ryoma returned his dunk smash with one of the latter's strongest returns.

'Baka! That's because you're not a genius Mamushi!.'

Momo let that snide remark pass, more curious about Echizen. His quick eyes saw Ryoma's jaw set. _Interesting_. He teasingly looked at him.

'What is it Ochibi?' Eiji excitedly came toward Ryoma.

'Che.'

'Don't be mean Ochibi!.' Eiji cutely pouted.

Ryoma suddenly felt cornered. This was not the scenario he had in mind. With no means of escape plus escaping would mean admittance. And admittance would mean defeat. Proud that he was, he decided to play it cool and remained completely unaffected. He looked at his teammates blankly.

'Dark circles around the eyes. Short little naps during classes. Lack of concentration. Tired body. Reduced agility. Slow muscle reaction. All pertain to 100% lack of sleep.' ever reliable data man proudly adjusted his eyeglasses into place after he read through his notes aloud.

Ryoma kept his reaction in check but deep inside he was cursing his data sempai.

'Eh, then Ochibi needs to drink milk at night.' Eiji offered kindly while his arms rested at the back of his head.

_Tried that,_ his mind begrudgingly admitted.

'That's for kids Eiji-sempai.' Momo said as a matter of factly.

Ryoma's eyes narrowed on Momo, secretly insulted.

_Che. I had no other choice._

Momo, oblivious to Ryoma's growing annoyance, continued, 'Eat a lot of burgers… that helps me sleep peacefully at night.'

_Baka._

'Yeah if you want him dead the next day. Stupid.'

Momo's eyes sparked lasers to which Kaidoh ignored. 'Run laps on your way home. Exhaustion will help you sleep.'

Momo grew irritated seeing the sense in Kaidoh's statement.

'WIMPS! DRINK BEER LIKE A MAN BEFORE YOU KNOW IT IT'S ALREADY MORNING!' Kawamura holding his racket growled.

Oishi slowly removed the racked from his hand, 'Not a good idea. Echizen-san is just a minor.' He looked at Ryoma to add more gravity to his statement.

Ryoma adjusted his cap as a sign of his acknowledgement.

Oishi relaxed.

'Then why don't you count sheep or something.' Momo, not wanting to lose to Kaidoh, advised.

'Try my new Inui juice. It will put you to sleep in no time.' Inui was holding a bottle of slimy green liquid.

_If I don't die first._

'I'd give it a try.' Fuji enthusiastically took the bottle from Inui which made the latter look pleased while the rest of them tried not to vomit as they imagined the taste and the after taste of that wretched new formula.

'Echizen already knows what will help him sleep as he looked refreshed during afternoon practice. Problem solved. And no there's no secret way to apply it and it goes for all skin types. May it be male or female. Perhaps it's not actually the smell but the person itself.' Fuji smiled suggestively.

Every one looked at Fuji questioningly, not understanding what he was talking about, but he just smiled his normal smile and left with Inui in tow.

'Eh Ochibi?' Momo and Eiji looked at him expectantly while the rest moved out of the locker room.

'Che.' Ryoma took his bag.

_What the heck was Fuji-sempai talking about… The person itself? And how did he know about that?_

* * *

He slid the door open. The annoying face of his father welcomed him in.

'Finally my son has grown up!' his father gleefully fanned himself with his magazine.

'Okaa-san..hmppppp' the rest of his words were muffled by his father who covered his mouth with his hand.

'Don't tell your mother! She'll ask me to throw this one again.'

Ryoma took his father's hand off his mouth.

'So who was that girl? Your girlfriend? Or is she just your friend with benefits?'

He snatched the magazine from his father and smacked it to his face.

'Oh come on son. I don't need all the details… but have you done it with her already?'

'What are you talking about!' he shouted.

'Don't act coy now. I caught sight of you as I drove your mom to the grocery. You were dragging her to our house… Come to think of it wasn't that the old woman's granddaughter?'

An image of Sakuno clad only in her white uniform blouse reappeared on his mind.

Crap.

His father's grin then widened. 'Ah my son is already growing up.'

At the final strand of his temper he called his mom, 'Okaa-san! Oyaji has another one of those magazines!'

'Nanjirou!'

'Yes dear I'll stop reading this.' His father looked for a hiding place where his mom won't find the magazine.

'Nanjirou!

'Yes dear I'm throwing this one to the garbage now.' _I just bought a few stacks while you were at the grocery._

'Ryoma, go wash up now. Dinner will be ready soon.'

His dad was whispering incoherently while he went out of the house to throw his magazine.

* * *

Damn it.

It was already close to midnight and he was still wide awake.

_The person itself…_

What does Fuji sempai mean by that?

He took his jersey jacket. His mind already made up.

* * *

Sakuno rubbed her eyes after she finished drying her hair. It was already past midnight but she did not mind as tomorrow was Saturday. She could not put down the book she was reading and finished it first before she decided to take a bath.

She was combing her hair when she heard someone tapping her balcony door.

Eh?

Her heart started pounding. Should she wake up her Obachan?

She took her cellphone and decided to call the police just in case. Then she heard a faint voice, 'Ryuzaki.'

She would recognize that voice anywhere.

Slowly she tiptoed to her balcony and adjusted the curtains. She came face to face with Ryoma.

She stared at him in disbelief, her mouth slightly opened.

'Open the door.' He commanded.

As if in trance, she did what she was told.

Once he was inside he gently closed the balcony door again and locked it. The light clicking of the lock awakened Sakuno from her stupor.

'What are you doing here Ryoma-kun?'

'I need to sleep.'

'So?' she asked testily.

Seeing that he needs to explain before he can rest, 'Since I went back here I haven't been sleeping all that good. The longest time I slept was three hours until yesterday when I slept the whole afternoon.' He explained in resignation.

'Go on.' She urged him to continue.

He adjusted his cap before he continued, 'I tried every trick possible to sleep but I couldn't until lately I was able to sleep peacefully during classes.'

'I'm not sure I'm following… how were you able to sleep at school when it's noisy and not at home where it's silent… Ah! Is it because there's a certain thing that calms you at school? Something that helps lull you to sleep even though it's noisy?'

He gruffly nodded, the corner of his eyes looking at her queen-sized bed.

'So how does this…' her eyes grew wide as realization dawned on her, 'it's me?'

Instead of answering, he removed his cap, jacket, and his socks. He left his shoes on her balcony. His eyes zeroed in on her bed.

They could fit.

He took her hand and guided her to her bed.

Sakuno's heart beat fast. 'Ryoma-kun stop.'

She let go of his hand to which Ryoma silently protested and held her hand tighter.

'Let me lock the door first.'

Instead of letting go, he locked the door himself without separating their joined hands. He dropped her hand when he proceeded to the other side of her bed. He did not even blink when he removed her fluffy pink comforter and slipped inside.

He closed his eyes.

Sakuno stared at the hand he just held then looked at Ryoma, her heart softening when she saw how tired he looked. Her hands shook a little as she slipped inside her comforter and held her breath. She did not know where to look and tried to look everywhere except to her right.

_If this goes on, I'll have a terrible stiffneck tomorrow._

She decided to look at Ryoma's sleeping face but gasped when her brown eyes connected with his feline ones.

'Made made dane Ryuzaki.'

She blushed but her eyes courageously met his. Her shaky hand gingerly stroked his hair, 'Night Ryoma-kun.'

On another person, he might have removed that hand stroking his hair and gave the person one of his deadliest glares but this was Ryuzaki and his eyes slowly closed.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I want to thank everyone who has left a comment, followed, and favorite-d this fic! You guys are simply amazing! Hope you'll be with me till the end of this fic J

On the coach's whistle, she gracefully dived and powerfully did her strokes. Once at the end of the pool she maneuvered herself by rolling, kicked the tiled swimming pool wall and swam back again. She did a few more laps before she pushed herself out of the pool. She looked up to see her coach smiling approvingly at her while he recorded her time on his sheet.

'You beat your record once again Ryuzaki. Keep it up and we'll retain our title for another year. '

'Thank you Coach Naruse.'

Fan boys who watched from the sidelines followed the beads of water that teasingly trailed down her face to her slender neck to settle on the swell of her breast. They looked up to stop the red fluid flowing out of their noses.

_Hime-chan is so hot._

She was wearing a one piece black Speedo that was fairly modest at the front as it perfectly hid her breast from view but it left at least half of her flawless back exposed causing her fan boys to drop dead.

She was keenly aware of everyone's stares, may it be male or female. They could not help but admire her slim but taut build. She has not developed bulging muscles from her everyday routine to keep herself fit but hers was the ideal figure of a swimmer. No prominent muscles to slow down her movements in the water but she had enough muscle power to endure numerous rigorous laps.

'Sakuno-chan.' Her captain called.

'Come on inside our shower room. Your fans boys had enough cardiac arrest for the day.'

'Rina-buchou…'

Her captain gave her a captivating smile which made her own fan boys explode.

'Now who's giving her fans cardiac arrest Rina-bucho.'

Her captain laughed and gently nudged her to the shower rooms.

* * *

The tennis prince was resting comfortably below a big Sakura tree, shielding him from the heat of the sun. He silently sipped his ponta.

His solitary silence was disturbed by hordes of boys coming out of the fairly big sports facility much to his chagrin.

'Hime-chan is so hot. Those legs that seem to go on forever… ahhhh my heart!'

_What the fuck are they blabbering about. _

He was tempted to pummel these raving lunatics if only he brought his racket with him so instead he stood up and decided to cut his break short to avoid getting pissed off more.

'Sakuno-sama is ahhhhhhhh!' blood poured down his nose, envisioning Ryuzaki in her speedo.

_Ryuzaki is what?_

'Ochibi! We found you! Why we're you hiding here?' Eiji automatically placed his arm on his shoulder, dangling again.

'I'm not a monkey bar, Eiji-sempai!' he hissed, his sempai's weight was straining his back.

'Don't be so mean Ochibi!' he pouted.

'Che.'

Eiji opened his mouth to protest again but saw Ryoma's dark expression so he slowly slipped down back to the ground and moped.

'Anyway Echizen, we have been asking you for a month how you managed to cure your sleepless nights but you still haven't told us.' Momo breezed in, smiling in conspiration.

Ryoma moved away from the two before he thought of really killing these two nosy idiots.

Instead of following him like he expected, they slowly made their way inside the sports facility.

'We must protect Sakuno-chan's purity!' Eiji hastened his steps while Momo was shaking his head as he followed his sempai.

Ryoma stopped as he heard Ryuzaki's name.

Without thinking he followed the two.

'Eh the door's already locked?'

'Eiji-sempai, the girls swimming club's practice is already finished.' He patted his sempai's back then turned around. 'What are you doing here Echi…' then smiled. 'Young love!'

Ryoma just blankly stared at him.

'Eiji-sempai looks like you don't have to worry. Perhaps Echizen has already been guarding Ryuzaki from her fans.'

Ryuzaki had fans?

'Don't you have eyes Echizen? We see boys kissing the road she walks on. You're still as dense as ever.' Momo gently slapped his forehead with his palm.

Ryoma looked quizzically at Momo, wondering if he voiced his question out loud.

'The whole team supported her last year on their swimming competition. Seigaku girls swimming club won all the categories. She won three gold medals.'

'Hn.'

He made his way back to their tennis court.

* * *

'Come in Ryoma-kun, I'm just finishing up with our math assignment.'

The only response she heard was the click of the balcony door. He never really talks when he comes by during the night to sleep. He walks directly to her bed and would close his eyes. He would be sound as sleep after several seconds. After that first fateful night when he climbed her balcony, it has been his habit to come every nightfall to sleep in her room. She allowed him to because… well just because. He needed help and she helped him. That was that. They never really talked about it at school or any where else. He continued to keep his usual cool behavior at school and at night with her. That served her just fine. If this meant nothing then it meant nothing. She was a means to an end. Ryoma's not only the only stubborn person in the world.

She had grew accustomed to his presence that she had acquired the keen ability to know when he was near so she did not bother to look up to check if it was really him. She continued slaving away on her computations.

'Ryuzaki.'

No answer.

"Ryuzaki.'

He was losing his patience and he was not used to being ignored unintentionally or otherwise.

He came near her, his face inches away from hers.

Ryuzaki blinked a couple of times and rubbed her eyes so that the imaginary image of Ryoma close to her would disappear. The image of Ryoma remained.

'Ryoma-kun?'

He was glaring at her math assignment.

_Stupid math assignment. Her attention is mine… wait what? Damn. _

He slowly shook his head.

'Is something wrong Ryoma-kun?'

He looked away from her assignment as he was tempted to crumple that damn piece of paper.

Feeling his gaze, her eyes met his.

She swallowed the lump in her throat, 'Ryoma-kun?'

He looked past her when he saw her gold medals and trophies.

Sakuno followed the direction of his gaze.

'They are mine.' Her voice was laced with curtness as she saw the disbelieving look on his face, 'Even a klutz like me can win championships too.'

'Idiot.'

Her eyes widened.

'A calm sea can be far more dangerous than a raging one.' With that final note he went to his usual side of the bed and closed his eyes.

_Eh? Was that his way of saying that she understood wrong and that he had no doubt in her abilities?_

She smiled, 'Goodnight Ryoma-kun.'

* * *

Ryoma was getting tired of repeatedly asking himself why he was spending his break time in the swimming facility amidst raging fan boys instead of his usual quite spot under the tree.

He was leaning on the wall, as far away from the noise as possible and where no one would likely see him. He did not need his fan girls knowing where he was. As it is he didn't need more annoyance and more squealing. How the heck could this people be from the male population when they screamed like the next girl he had no clue. Damn it. His ears were already ringing.

'There they are.'

As if on cue, the members of the Seigaku swimming team started jumping in the water.

His eyes focused on one member and never left.

Ryoma did not know how long he'd been studying her when the swimming team's coach whistled signaling the end of the club's practice.

His eyes widened when he saw her coming out of the pool. He blinked as he recalled her in his room with only her uniform blouse on. Then his eyes narrowed when he remembered there were at least fifty male students who were freely looking at her. Every inch of her.

His hands suddenly itched as he gripped his tennis racket tighter.

Mine.


	5. Chapter 5

DISCLAIMER: NO, I DON'T OWN P.O.T OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS.

A/N: Thanks to everyone who left their reviews, followed, and favorite-d this fic. Sending my warm smiles to everyone!

His hand strained from holding his racket too tightly. He had the greatest urge to smash someone's face with his tennis ball. Why? He had no clue. But one thing is for certain he has to release the tension on his shoulders or he'd be in a terrible mood for days.

He grumpily made his way out of the swimming facility without giving Ryuzaki another look. He knew his mood would only worsen if he caught another glimpse of her in her speedo.

Ryuzaki roamed her eyes around their audience to stop on the wall at the farthest side of the bleachers, expecting to meet a pair of cat like eyes but there was none. She once again surveyed the bleachers there was no sign of him.

Was it her overactive imagination doing the trick on her?

Her senses never failed her when it knew Ryoma was near. She could always spot him easily.

That was weird.

Did she miss Ryoma already?

_Stop it Sakuno! Stop thinking such thoughts._

She sighed. It wasn't in her nature to delude herself. She knew her feelings for Ryoma resurfaced as he _spent_ his nights with her. She silently laughed, thinking that her grandmother would have a fit when she found out that her granddaughter was allowing a boy to sleep in her room and that it was Ryoma no less. But she knew she was safe from Ryoma. His thoughts were full of tennis and nothing else and even if it wasn't, it was not in his character to force himself on to someone.

Her thought then teasingly drifted to a memory from last night.

_Her body was tired from swimming practice but her mind tirelessly kept her awake. She shifted from her side of the bed to stare blankly at the white ceiling. _

_She really wanted to sleep __**now.**_

_She forcefully closed her eyes and shifted back to her side._

_Five minutes passed and she was still awake._

_She moved again._

_Ryoma groaned in protest from her incessant moving._

_Her eyes shifted to him in surprise, 'Sorry…'_

_She let her gaze linger as his eyes were still closed. _

_He looked so peaceful when he slept. With little thought, she gingerly removed strays of hair that covered his face, careful not to wake him. She gasped when he suddenly took her hand away from his face. She bit her lips, finding no means of escape as his hand still held her outstretched arm. Her brain tried to form an acceptable excuse but it came up with none._

_Oh no…_

_She panicked as she waited in dread for Ryoma to open his eyes but he instead pulled her near him causing her to fall on his chest. She could hear the steady beating of his heart._

_She looked up, 'Ryoma-kun…'_

_But his eyes remained closed._

_Is he dreaming?_

_Not wanting to disturb his sleep, she gently tried to extract herself from Ryoma's hold but his arm suddenly snaked its way to her back to hold her in place._

_Blood rushed to her head. She looked up to check if he was already awake but his hand stopped her head from moving further up and softly nudged it to rest on his chest. _

_'__Sleep.' He murmured._

_She sighed contentedly and closed her eyes._

The following morning when she opened her eyes he was already gone.

Were they still in the same position when he woke up?

She did not know as Ryoma acted naturally at school unlike her who spaced out during their morning classes.

Ryuzaki suddenly felt her embarrassment creep up. She let out a couple of long steadying breaths before her raging heart came back to its normal pace. She then quickly picked up her towel from the chair and made her way to their shower room.

* * *

_From the time he had been sleeping at Ryuzaki's room he had always slept well but today he strangely felt content. He slowly opened his eyes while it quickly adjusted to the darkness. The blinds hindered him from looking outside but he knew it was already dawn. It was time to get up. He usually leaves her room before the sun rises. He tried to move but he could not. Something was impeding him from moving. Could a pillow weigh too much? Surprise crossed his eyes as he looked down to see Ryuzaki snuggled close to him, her head lay comfortably on his chest. _

_His brows furrowed in confusion. How did she get to where she was and how was he holding her close… like he was embracing her… he was embracing her…Wait what?_

_He tried to recall everything that happened last night then he remembered he was sleeping when his keen senses woke him up as there was too much movement on the bed. The first thought process that came to his mind was to stop the continuous bouncing of the bed so he unconsciously pulled her closer. When he achieved the stillness he wanted he slept again._

_His brain winning over his heart, he shrugged and slowly removed her head from his chest and got out of bed without making any noise._

_There was nothing out of the ordinary with what he did. He just helped her sleep as she helped him sleep._

_No big deal._

Ryoma's afternoon practice was finished when Fuji approached him.

'Problem?'

Fuji was wiping his sweat with his towel.

'Hn.'

'Your rallies were too strong that Momo's racket gave in. It was as if you were fighting with a demon.'

'Hn.'

'Distance.'

With that last word Fuji left Ryoma to gather his things.

What does he mean by that? He always talked in riddles.

He glared at his sempai's retreating back.

_Know it all._

That night Ryoma decided to stay at his room to sleep. He hated following someone else's unsolicited advice but being dependent to someone was even worse. He can't live the rest of his life sleeping in Ryuzaki's room to sleep. Perhaps it was time to allow his body to reacquaint itself with his own bed again.

This was the first time in weeks that he tried to sleep his on own bed again. Within minutes, he slowly drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Ryuzaki easily found him in the park at his usual spot.

She silently watched him rally with the wall as he efficiently returned the ball with ease.

She cleared her throat.

'Ryoma-kun.'

'Hn.'

'I was wondering why you didn't come last night.'

He continued rallying with the wall but he answered her nonetheless, 'I don't need to.'

It somehow felt like he said I don't need you.

'Oh. Right. Ok.'

He probably was able to gain back his normal sleeping habits. He did not need her help anymore or her.

How stupid of her to think that what happened the other night was something. That it had meant something. It was probably just reflex to steady her so he won't disturb him.

After all Ryoma was Ryoma.

Tennis will be his only life. For how long… she did not know and she wasn't willing to wait any longer to find out.

When Ryoma left for America she accepted it because he had dreams. He had goals. Everything revolved around tennis. So she let him leave without confessing about her feelings. She was afraid he would just throw it back at her face. But her heart waited for his return. It waited without her consent.

She sighed.

Perhaps it was time to teach her heart to stop waiting.

* * *

Days passed by quickly as though that one month did not even take place. Ryoma forgot about all other thoughts bothering him and focused solely on tennis. He never set foot in the swimming facility again. Ryuzaki caused him _abnormalities_ he had no time dealing with and he had no business thinking of. He'd rather save all his energy on tennis and eliminate all the confusion she brought.

It was only in moments when he was at close proximity with her that his will disintegrated. In class, his eyes would suddenly have a mind of its own and forget he was its master as it chose to stare at her back than zero in on his teacher in front. During group activities or school projects, when heaven would be against him and he would end up being partnered with her, his mouth would open on its own encouraging small talks with her.

Damn it.

Those were moments where he himself wanted to pummel his self with tennis balls.

Stupid.

But still, he had enough brain to brag about so as much as he could he would avoid situations where he could be in close contact with her. The plan served him well. And tennis would help him be million of miles away from her.

A/N: As much as I hate breaking them apart especially since we all know they are meant to be together well a little drama never hurt, did it. Until the next chapter!


	6. Chapter 6

DISCLAIMER: NOPE, I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING.

The early morning sun burnt his skin but it remained unnoticed by Ryoma who was devotedly doing his regular weekend routine.

'Oi!'

Ryoma ignored the noise.

'Oi!' the stranger repeated.

Ryoma glared at the stranger who had the audacity to disturb him.

'Mind playing a game with me? I am so bored playing with my friends.' He sent Ryoma a sheepish smile while both of his hands were at the back of his head, unfrightened to his deadly stare.

He was about to resume where he left off before he was bothered but decided otherwise as he silently assessed the boy with an untamed jet black hair that reached his nape. He carefully examined him like a scout looking for the next big thing. His gut was telling him to accept his _challenge_. He suddenly felt a surge of excitement and gripped his racket tighter to control his sudden burst of energy.

He positioned himself at one side of the court while the boy hid a smile of triumph.

2-0

Has Ryoma been mistaken accepting the challenge?

'Don't waste my time.' He glowered towards his opponent.

'Impatient aren't we.'

Just then the boy started returning Ryoma's serve and easily rallied with Ryoma which fueled the latter's blood even more.

4-4

It was a tight match up and Ryoma couldn't be more satisfied. His tennis shirt was drenched with sweat. He readjusted his cap as the sun glared at his eyes.

He smirked.

Bring it on.

7-6

He expelled a grunt of satisfaction when he won the match. It was a hard won win and it even felt like an official match. He looked at the other side of the court and saw the boy wiping the sweat on his forehead with his arms, a satisfied grin escaping his lips. Ryoma admitted that the boy was not an ordinary tennis player and he had the notion that they will meet again at one of the tournaments.

The boy came in the middle of the court and offered his left hand which Ryoma took.

'Congratulations. You sure do play well like what I have heard, Echizen.'

He did not look surprised when the boy knew his name, it was common knowledge to tennis players and tennis fanatics who he was.

'I'll enjoy beating you soon.'

'Mada mada dane.'

* * *

Sakuno raised her eyebrow when every female student who passed the school gate would stop and blink for a couple of minutes then squeal in delight before they completely turn towards the street to leave for the day.

Once she reached the gate, curiosity took over willing her to look at her left and what she saw took her breath away.

The man's unruly jet black hair danced gently together with the breeze giving him a delectable look. His familiar blue eyes shone with impatience while he was comfortably leaning on his motorbike. His mouth was closed tight giving the message that he did not want to speak to anyone unless it's their fists doing the talking She slowly surveyed him from his simple white shirt which did nothing to hide his sculpted chest and lean abs to his faded black jeans further down to his worn black boots.

Ohhh. A bad boy in every sense of the word.

Without thinking, she slowly walked to him.

He felt someone coming near him, his stoic expression turned grim. He had no time to chat with anyone nor does he have the patience to.

As she stepped closer, her heart beat in recognition. She cleared her throat.

Their eyes met and before she could blink she was engulfed within his tight embrace.

'Took you long enough.' He complained before looking down to give her one of his most captivating smiles reserved only for her.

'You're finally back.' She hugged him back, resting her face in his chest.

'Happy?'

She nodded.

He stepped away from her before he took the small pink helmet that hung on his motorbike's hand clutch and gently placed it on her head and clasped it.

Excitement sparked her eyes, 'I haven't ridden your bike for a long time.'

'Because you never visit.' He frowned a little.

'As if the train could easily reach Europe.' She pouted.

'You won't have the same excuse if I bring you to my new place now.'

'You're staying in Japan for good?' she looked hopeful, her hands clasp together in front of her chest.

Instead of answering he instructed her to hop in.

Now it was her turn to complain but hopped in she did. 'I missed you.' She murmured and hugged him tightly as his motorbike roared to life and sped away.

* * *

'Ochibi! Ochibi!'

He glared at Kikumaru and carefully placed his racket inside his bag.

'Even our ears are bleeding sempai.' Momoshiro rubbed his ears.

'I saw Sakuno-chan riding a motorbike with someone.'

Ryoma answered him with a look of pure indifference.

So? What does he care about that. It was her affairs not his.

Not getting the response he liked, Kikumaru instead told their coach.

'Oh so he's back.'

'What do you mean by that Ryuzaki-san?'

'Don't worry about Sakuno she's in good hands.'

What was that supposed to mean?

Kikumaru shut up with a curious look on his face. He wanted to know who that man was and who he was to Sakuno. He then gave Ryoma a side glanced look but he was already on his way out of the courts.

* * *

Sakuno was assisted down the motorbike by being gently hoisted from her seat, a smile of gratitude shortly replaced her surprise.

He guided her to the front of a high rise condominium building. A uniformed guard opened the door for them. She murmured a thank you and a kind smile to the man while her companion gave him a quick look and slightly nodded in acknowledgement.

She shook her head. Chase was still as stiff to everyone as he was when they were kids. It has always been his front to look calculated and remain emotionless probably because at a young age he was already being groomed to become the next CEO of their airlines and shipping conglomerate. It was only when he was at home with his family or whenever he was with someone special to him that he slips off his mask. And as of this day she could still count those select few who had an exclusive pass to knowing the real him.

She was distracted from her thoughts when he gave her a pass.

'Take this. It's a pass for the elevator. It will allow you to go to the pent house.'

She slipped it on her bag pocket.

They weren't blood related but they're almost a family by affinity. Her family and his were neighbors before they left Japan to ultimately reside in UK where the head office of their business was located.

'I don't understand Chase. How long did Uncle allow you to stay here? Shouldn't you be in the head office slaving?' there was a hint of humor in her voice when she said the last word.

He laughed a little, his blue eyes shinning. 'I have been slaving all my life. I'm here for _business_.'

Business?

She felt a pang of sadness as the thought of him leaving after his _business_ in Japan was concluded. She looked at Chase from the corner of her eyes. After knowing him almost all her life, she knew when he was up to something and soon enough it will unfold in front of her. She secretly smiled.

* * *

Ryoma yawned. He walked sleepily on his way to school for morning practice. His brain suddenly alerted when he saw a motorbike stopping in front of Seigaku with Ryuzaki in tow. _With Ryuzaki in tow_ his mind repeated.

He saw her stepping down from the motorbike before she removed her pink helmet and handed it over to the man. He could not get a glimpse of the guy's face because his back faced him.

His anger started bubbling.

Why was he angry? He already knew yesterday that Ryuzaki was with some guy with a motorbike and he did not care a wit. So why was he affected now?

Hearing was different than actually seeing.

His mind screamed mine.

His chest started to tighten and he had a hard time breathing.

What the fuck was wrong with him?

Just then he saw her leaning towards the man.

Why was she leaning towards the man for?

Realization shot through him when he saw the man leaning forward to meet her.

Damn it to hell!

Before the three of them could even blink, Ryoma was already pulling Ryuzaki away from the sorry excuse of a man and inside the school.

Chase turned off his engine and was leaping from his motorbike to snatch Sakuno away from the impetuous boy who was dragging her away from him, his protective instinct for her rising. He stopped when he saw her shaking her head and mouthed a silent 'I'll be fine'. He looked from her to the boy then frowned when he read the scene unfolding in his eyes. He released a long breath and trusted her that she would be fine. He would ask her what the deal was later when he would fetch her from school.

He rode his bike again and sped away with a single destination in mind and gathered all the ounce of courage he had left.

* * *

"Ryoma-kun stop! You're hurting me.'

Ryoma only had one though in mind and that was to take her as far away to the man as he could that he did not realize that he was gripping her hand tightly. He released her it from his hold and saw the redness forming on her wrist.

He muttered a silent curse.

'What were you leaning over him for?' he screamed.

'Why are you screaming?' she screamed back, her patience lost to her.

'What were you about to do?' he did not scream this time but his voice was dangerously low.

She has never seen Ryoma this mad even in the tennis court. 'I was about to kiss him –'

If he was mad before now he was in absolute rage, 'Why the fuck would you do that? Is he your boyfriend?'

'No. What's it to you anyway?' she answered back in anger, uncaring for Ryoma's growing anger. How dare he be disrespectful to Chase.

Fuck. Fuck. Fuck.

'He's not your boyfriend but you'll kiss him!'

'It's only on the cheek!'

'It doesn't matter where!' he stormed.

'What is your problem?' she remained clueless of the reason for his anger. It's not as if he liked her. No. That was impossible. How could he when he took every chance he could get to avoid her like she had some serious disease, as though being in the same breathing space as her would be deadly.

'Now she asks me!'

He stepped near her and shook her. 'Damn it. I like you! Do you understand that!'

He released her, more shocked than she was from his confession.

Crap.

What did he just say?

He liked Ryuzaki?

A/N: Cliffhangers are just! Hope you enjoyed this update!


	7. Chapter 7

What just happened? No. It was only a slip of the moment thing. No. He was not in love with her. Wait. Love? No. He only liked her. What? He liked her…? No freaking way. He was Ryoma Echizzen. Prince of tennis. Oblivious to everything except tennis. Tennis is the only thing that mattered. Tennis is his life. His world. His only place in the world. It should be the only thing that mattered. Tennis tennis tennis he chanted in his mind.

He shook his head. He will not think of nonsensical things and followed the only sane thing that registered in his mind and the thing he has been doing for the past few weeks, avoid her. But Sakuno was quick to her reflexes, she stopped him from leaving, holding his hand.

She stared at him with wide eyes, still in shock from his revelation but she will not let him walk away this time.

His gaze travelled down to her hand that was gripping his arm tight. He could easily disentangle her wrapped fingers on his arm but his body did not allow him to.

_Crap. Damn it I'm the boss of my own body! You must do what I want!_

Amidst his silent protest, he stayed in place.

She stared at him expectantly, waiting for him to say more but he just stared back at her. His face remained shut off and his eyes did not give him away.

She had been confessed to by a whole lot of boys numerous times before that she already lost count of how many hearts she had kindly declined. It gave her a sense of affirmation that she was not only accepted by her peers but she was also admired by them. It was a boost to her ego yes but she never allowed it to climb to her head. She was used to this. She knew the ropes and the perfect words to sweeten her rejection… but why were her hands trembling, her heart wildly jumping up and down. Her brain a pool of mush in her head. How could it be that she felt like this was the first time she was being confessed to, as if all her memories of past confessions were wiped out from her.

_Silly you. Of course it's different because it's Ryoma-kun._

'I..-'

She was cut short when Ryoma interjected, 'Just forget what I said.'

'I li..-' It took a moment before his words sunk on her. 'What do you mean?'

'Forget what I said.' He repeated impatiently.

Her hands turned cold, her chest painfully constricting her breathing.

He didn't say he did not like her or denied to her what he just said but he will always be the prince, standing up on his pedestal wanting to climb more, deserving to climb more. It was his destiny. He knew that and so did the people around him… including her.

She sighed and took a few long breaths before she had the ability to speak, 'I know you long enough Ryoma-kun to know that you don't like being backed to a corner so I won't demand why…' _even though I'm dying to ask why_ '…I somehow understand. Tennis will always be your number one priority...' _this is the right thing to do Sakuno, you must let him come to you when he's ready… if he'll ever be ready_ '…so… so… yeah I'll pretend that this never happened.' _For now._

She released another batch of unsteady breaths, 'I know you have plans, everything that has to do with tennis. And there's no room for anything else. So yeah… uhm… goodluck on your matches Ryoma-kun and I… and I like you too.' _If that even matters._

She freed his arm, summoned all the courage she had left to turn her back on him and not to look back even though her neck was itching to.

_Ryoma-kun likes me but he does not want to like me._

He looked at her retreating back before he too left the front of the Sakura tree that stood to be the only witness to the drama that unfolded that very morning.

_Ryuzaki likes me._

* * *

If looks could kill his feet would have already withered by now but he knew he could not afford that, he needed it to play and it was wise enough to know that _little_ detail so it abused its power over him. He was an unwilling party as it led him to where he was now, again, leaning on the same wall he had leaned on when he was first here, his own private hell.

Splashing water and feet paddling in the water echoed throughout the four corners of the building. The noise irritated him but what drew him angrier was her fan boys. Her stupid fan boys.

Damn it.

He was not even supposed to be here. He should be on his way home after their afternoon practice was cut short just a while ago as all afternoon activities were cancelled because of an emergency faculty meeting. The tennis club was dismissed a little earlier than the rest because their coach had a private meeting with the principal before the actual faculty meeting started. But their captain compensated by letting them run laps and who ever was the last to finish had a _special prize_, Inui juice. He involuntarily shivered as he recalled Momoshiro drinking the juice. He collapsed soon after his first gulp.

It was only today when he and Ryuzaki agreed to forget what had transpired early this morning so they tried their hardest to avoid each other as much as possible even though they were only in the same classroom, in the same seat row, their tables only a foot apart.

Mada mada dane Ryoma his mind taunted him.

Shit.

And now he was here and he was not liking it one bit.

Just then he saw Ryuzaki walking out of the pool, beads of waters cascading down her body. He was mesmerized. The cover models in his dad's magazines would pale in comparison to the sight in front of him and fuck him if he would let others see what he was seeing.

Without warning, he climbed down the stairs.

Sakuno gasped when she felt a soft towel cover her body which distinctly smelled of male and soap. The towel covered her from her shoulders down to the top of her knees then she heard someone growl.

'Still too short.'

She gaped and blinked several times trying to will away the image in front of her.

'Go inside the shower room.' He ordered.

Her shock kept her from arguing any further as her feet automatically followed his order and led her to their shower room.

Once she was inside, he glowered at every male and yes, at every female too. It was a warning, cross him and he would not be as forgiving as he was now.

He could hear the giggles and teasing of her female teammates but he ignored them and exited the premise.

_What the fuck did I just do?_

* * *

He released a long breath when he was gone from everyone's earshot. He debated on whether to go quickly before she came out or to stay and wait for her.

_Why do I have to wait for her?_

_To explain yourself._

'I don't need to explain to her or to anyone. I will go home now.' His bratty self replied aloud.

_Damn it. Why am I even talking to myself. More proof that it is not healthy to be near her. I'm turning insane._

He took one step forward then he remembered that man in the motorcycle.

_As if I'll let her ride with him again._

He waited for her under the Sakura tree. Logic be damned but he would not let anyone steal what was his.

His.

Yes. His.

He was not as dense or as clueless to everything in his surroundings as people thought he was. He just chose to deal with things that are connected to tennis. To his dreams. To his goals. If some things around him he completely ignored it was not because he did not notice it per se, it was his deliberate intention to not notice them. Now that was the difference. But no amount of will power prepared him for his reunion with Miss Wobbly Hips that it was next to impossible to continuously ignore his suppressed feelings dating back since middle school. It was easy to bury those unheeded emotions before but after being in containment for a very long time it just exploded right in front of his face.

He would deal with his slow and reluctant acceptance of his feelings later. Much later. Right now he had to clear the score with her.

His arms remained crossed in front of him when he saw her carrying her bag. Like a sly predator targeting his delectable prey, he walked to her.

Her cheeks instantly reddened when she saw him approach. 'Ryoma-kun.'

He looked straight into her eyes, his face unreadable.

She gripped the strap of her bag tighter, trying to draw strength from it. Her heart pounded like mad. The stunt he did awhile ago at the pool kept her anticipation high but doubt still lingered on the surface. Questions flagged her mind but for the life of her she could not find the words to complete them.

His gaze continued to be leveled with hers when he asked, 'Do you like me?'

She stopped herself from looking down and bit the inside of her cheeks. How the heck would she be able to admit her feelings twice when the first one was a blow to her heart.

Ryoma misread her silence with denial.

Was everything that happened this morning only a dream?

His patience grew thin as seconds ticked. He repeated his question again. He kept himself from shouting the words to her, demanding her answer. He bit his tongue before he asked her gentler this time.

'Do you like me?'

Her heart went up to her throat blocking the words that formed in her head.

She nodded.

'Say it.' He demanded coolly.

It took her several seconds before she could will the words out. 'I-I like you Ryoma-kun.'

Ryoma released the tension from his shoulders and released the breath he had no idea he was holding. He prepared his lungs for the string of words he would be spitting out.

He was meticulous. He needed her to know his rules. 'From now on, we go to school together we go home together.'

Her heart soared as she took his words in, her doubt and confusion slowly evaporating.

She nodded, her heart bursting with anticipation to the many walks they will have together.

'You must be at least be 8 feet away from you fan boys or I skin them alive.' His voice was low with warning in his eyes.

She opened her mouth to protest, 'But Ryoma-kun! What if they need to relay an important message from our sensei.'

'They can do that even if they are a few feet away from you. They can use hand signals, placards, shout… whatever. I don't care. But they must be eight feet away.' He childishly countered.

She did not back down, 'But what about during school projects or other school activities?'

'You'll always have me as your partner.' He assured her confidently.

She wanted to protest more but she decided to play her cards right. 'Okay.'

'Hand me your speedo.'

She looked at him warily, 'Why?'

'Too tight. Too short. Too low.'

She stood her ground, 'Ryoma-kun no. I am more comfortable in the water wearing that. And it's a one piece suit not a bikini. Besides it's what swimmers wear. I don't wear it for display.'

He looked at her sharply but decided to let it go. It was not that much of a concern anyways. When news spread all over the school that he already staked his claim to Ryuzaki then every boy in school should be wise enough to stir away from her. They could look but they better be sure he did not catch them.

'I don't want you riding any motorcycle unless it's me you're with. No more giving kisses to and seeing that guy.'

'You mean Chase?'

Even hearing the fuckers name on her lips gave him a temper.

'No mentioning of his name either.'

She laughed at the absurdity of his request and she felt elated at the implication of his words. 'Eh Ryoma-kun are you jealous?'

'Hn.'

'There's no reason to be –'

'I did not say I was jealous woman.'

She gently pressed her index finger to his lips, ignoring his denial. 'He's a very dear person in my life Ryoma-kun. There's no way I can do that. He's like a brother to me.'

He saw red when he heard the word dear but he calmed a little once he heard the word brother. How could she easily disrupt his sense of equilibrium and affect his emotions like it was a freaking yo-yo. He must tread this ground carefully or he will be puny in her hands.

She looked at him with pleading puppy dog eyes.

Fuck. It caused disorder to his stomach and to his brains.

Being a professional tennis player for a long time, he knew when to press an advantage and when to regroup his thoughts for a better shot at winning.

He relented, 'Only on the weekends so I could also get to know him.' _So I could find ways to kick him back to wherever the hell he came from._

She accepted happily.

'Does this mean I'm already you're girlfriend? And you did not even tell me again if you really like me instead you made me say it.' She pouted.

'Mada mada dane Ryuzaki.'

A/N: Another chapter done! I don't know about you but this was my fave chapter to date! Hope you had fun reading as I had fun writing!


End file.
